Something Else
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Owen and Gwen Story. Owen and Gwen had been together for a while, will Gwen decide what to do, have the thing that she knows that she wants or thing the she knows she should want. will she leave Rhys for Owen, who she really loves?


AN: this is just story about Gwen getting everything in her life right by being with the right man, the man that she loves regardless what anyone else thinks! Oh, and I don't own anything, if I did wouldn't I have better things to do?!

**Something Else**

Gwen stared at the blank computer screen in front of her, her mind as blank as the screen, thinking about what she knows she wants and what she should want. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around in her chair to come face to face with Owen Harper, one half of her problem. He pulled her out of her chair and held her close to him; she tried to move away, whispering something about the others but he held tight and said

"Don't worry, were the last ones here" she could find no reason to get away from him so she fell into his embrace and was overcome with the intoxicating smell that seemed to be unique to him. After what seemed like no time at all they moved apart and Gwen missed the contact all most instantly.

"So, what's the plan for tonight then, can you stay at mine or will ........" Gwen didn't want Owen to finish that sentence so she cut him off with a kiss. Because the kiss took Owen by surprise it took a moment for his brain to engage and catch up but as soon as he did he kissed back. When they broke apart Gwen smiled

"Does that answer your question?" Owen took hold of her hand and began to walk to towards the cog wheel that served as an entrance and exit to the underground base. As Owen picked up his leather jacket and Gwen's coat on the way out neither of them saw Jack watching them from the upper floor. Jack just smiled and shook his head and thought to himself

'Do they really think we don't know?'

As they stepped into the night air Gwen pulled her coat tighter around her, Owen seeing this slid his arm around her shoulders then felt her arm around his waist. Starting to walk towards the bay he looked over to Gwen and thanked God that he was alive, the moonlight falling over her soft features made him think that they were the only two people in the world and that everything was perfect, though he knew that it was far from it. As they continued to walk Owen broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"So what do you want to do?"

They came to a stop and Gwen wound her arms around Owen's neck and Owen put his arms around her waist and closed her in as he linked his fingers together.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Owen could gaze into her eyes for the rest of his life if she would stay with him and he hoped that one day she would. He smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips and suggested getting something to eat then heading to his for a movie marathon then they could spend the night. They walked the rest of the way to Owen's car in silence, fingers entwined. Owen had just pulled out of the parking spot and was joining the main traffic when he heard Gwen's phone ring, knowing who it was he couldn't stop his face from changing to an expression that showed exactly how he felt. Seeing that look on his face Gwen reached over and touched his hand before answering her phone.

"Hey Rhys." She said

"No, I'm working." She paused while Rhys spoke

"Well some of us have jobs that we actually like!" she half shouted down the phone.

"Whatever, I've got to go. Goodbye Rhys." And with that she hung up the phone

"Well I don't think that he will be bothering us anytime soon!" she said as she put her phone away and turned to look at Owen.

"I don't know why you don't just leave him, I never see him, you don't love him and you say that you love me." Owen spoke more to the steering wheel than to Gwen

"I do love you! You know I do! It's just difficult and I promise that it will be just you and me soon." She finished as she stared out of her window, determine not to look at Owen but when she felt his hand close over her own just couldn't help but turn to look at him, regretting it as soon as she saw those amazing brown eyes were filled with guilt.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hate that you're not all mine and that I can't be proud that you're with me. At the exact moment 'When I See You Smile' by Bad English came on the radio.

'_When I see you smile,_

_I can face the world,_

_Oh, you know I can do anything,_

_When I see you smile,_

_I see a ray of light,_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain,_

_When I see you smile baby,_

_Baby when I see you smile at me,_

_Sometimes I wanna give up,_

_I wanna give in, _

_I wanna quit the fight,_

_Then one look at you baby,_

_Then everything is all right.'_

Identical smiles found their way on to Owen and Gwen's faces. This was the song that was playing on the night that their feelings for each other had escaped them. Owen often thought about that night, the night that he's heart had felt whole for the first time in a long time. They were both in the boardroom, running on caffeine and sugar. The day had been along one and they were the last to finish up when Owen had started his usual wind up of Gwen by asking what she saw in Rhys. It had ended up with them at opposite sides of the room, shouting things that neither of them actually meant, in the end it had come down to Owen screaming

'Do you actually love him?!"

'Yes, but not the way that I love you!" they both just stared at each other while the chorus of the song played and Owen found that every line applied to his relationship with Gwen. Then he found that his legs were carrying him across the room and he was kissing Gwen before he had time to question it. When he took a step back he expected her to either hit him or kill, he was all too aware that she had her gun with her. The last thing that he expected was for her to pull him back towards her and to kiss him. They had been together from then on, ten months.

"If that's not a sign then I don't what is." Owen said as he smiled

"Come on baby, let's get something to eat and get home."

Almost an hour later they entered Owen's apartment, normally they would have eaten at the restaurant that they loved but Gwen had seen one of Rhys' closest mates and didn't want him to mention to Rhys that Gwen was at a restaurant when she said that she was working, never mind with another man. So instead they just got something from the chip shop and decided to eat at home. Gwen had almost dropped what she was holding when she realised that she was calling the apartment home but then it hit her, Owen was her home now, where ever he was, would always be home to her.

Owen found it strange that while he waited for their order to be made Gwen had gone into the shop next door and when she came back it didn't look like she had bought anything, he had tried to question her all the way home and once when they were in the apartment but he knew better than to anger her. They eat then watched a couple of movies while wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa. Then Gwen had gone to bed while Owen tidied the place up and when he went to bed half an hour later Gwen was already asleep after and he couldn't blame her after the day that they had had. He climbed into the bed and took one last look at Gwen before allowing sleep to steal him away from the world.

When Gwen woke up it was around five o'clock in the morning, she turned around saw that Owen was sound asleep beside her. The rising sun casting sleepily shadows over his face and Gwen felt that she had never seen anything as beautiful as him at that moment. That's when she decided that she was going to have what she wanted not what she should want. Slowly and as silently as she could she slid out of bed and made her way out into the main apartment then onto the balcony, it was cold, she knew it was but she just didn't care because the way that she was feeling at that moment was a way that she had never felt before and it was due to the man that was asleep in the bed that she had just left and for another reason that she would talk to Owen about when he woke up. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched the sun rise, it was a beautiful thing she felt but she knew what beautiful was. She jumped slightly as she felt a jacket fall onto her shoulders, then she realised that it was Owen's and he was sitting down next to her.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"I was but then the bed felt cold so I came to find you." He replied. Gwen knew that this was the right time to talk to Owen.

"Owen, I've decided that I'm gonna leave Rhys today." The look on Owen's face would have been so funny if this wasn't a life changing matter.

"Wh.... are you..... are you sure that this is what you want? Owen eventually managed to say.

"Yes, Owen before you I thought that I knew what love, real love is but I didn't. Being in love is knowing that the person will always be everything you will ever need, knowing that they will always be there for you, it's knowing that you would lay your life down for them in a second without question and knowing that they will do it for you and wanting to wake up with them every day for the rest of your life. That's what love is and I'm in love with you."

When she finished she found that they both had tears in their eyes. Owen then said in a voice that was barely above a whisper but was still crystal clear to Gwen "I love you too." They kissed, neither wanting it to ever end but both knowing it would.

"What made you decide to do it now rather than later?" Owen asked with real interest in his voice. Gwen closed her eyes, 'it's now or never' she thought to herself and she slid something across the table towards him and said

"I was always gonna do it but this has sort of moved things along, now you know what I was doing last night while you were in the chip shop." She fell silent and waited for Owen's response.

"Oh, my God!"He said in the general direction of the table. Then he looked at Gwen, his eyes sparkling again

"You sure?" she nodded and then let out a sigh of relief when a genuine smile broke out on Owen's face.

"This is amazing!!!" he said as he hugged her tight. "Thank you"

"So you're not mad or upset?"

"No, I'm the happiest, luckiest and most blessed person in the universe, I love you"

"I love you too!" she said into his shoulder as the positive pregnancy test lay on the table between them.

This was something else to her.

Well guys there it is, this is the first chapter of a planned two, please review and let me know what you think. Oh this is my first Torchwood fiction


End file.
